Snow Birds
by Ryu Matsuo
Summary: It's been five long years since Dick and Jason "confessed" to each other. Jason decides it's high time for his bird to know that he can't be with anyone else but him.


Oh look, I've written something!

Anyway, this is a fanfic I wrote for a fellow Tumblrite by the name of Abby/Colours07. She's an amazing artist who got me into JayDick.

A/N: I don't own these characters. Rated "M" for a reason. DC Comics owns Jason Todd, and Dick Grayson.

* * *

><p>A thick blanket of snow was his only cover. He'd been lying on that same roof top, in the same unmoving position for hours now. He was cold, freezing even, probably even risking frostbite by staying there longer. He kept telling himself 'It'll work out, he'll show.'. Just a little longer and his pretty bluebird would be in range of his sniper tranquilizer rifle, and not much longer after that would his birdie be in the line of fire. Jason carefully shifted under his blanket of snow being careful to not disturb it too much and reveal his shiny red helmet like a brilliant red target in the snow. He switched the safety from on to off, and then pressed his face against the scope looking through it.<p>

Sure enough, as soon as he looked down the barrel of his gun did Nightwing come into view. He waited until the back of his neck was seen in the cross-hairs to pull the trigger. A muffled shot, and a loud curse rang out in the night as the dart that was intended to knock Dick out missed it's target, all because he moved to investigate something at his feet.

Jason finally moved from his position abandoning the rifle on the roof as he leaped to the roof of the building to his left. Weeks! He spent weeks tracking Dick's patrol routes, picking out the perfect spot to ambush the vigilante. Pissed off beyond hell, not to mention freezing his ass off, Jason tailed Dick keeping a safe distance to another spot he could use to capture his bird. What Jason hadn't factored, was that Dick knew he was stalking him. Knew ever since Jason set up his rifle atop the old apartment building. Dick wasn't sure what the former Robin turned villain turned Outlaw was up to, but he knew it wasn't good.

If anyone knew Bludhaven, it was Dick. He knew all the little shortcuts, and hiding places. So it was no surprise when Dick leaped off the building he was running across and vanished into the ally below. Mild annoyance turned to rage as Jason cursed under his breath as the black and blue of Dick's costume vanished into the ally. He stopped and adjusted his jacket thinking of what to do next. He could either chase after Dick, or he could wait for Dick to travel past his second "check point" and get him there. He decided to chase after Dick after a particularly cold blast of Arctic wind chilled him further. Going to a place to sit and wait was a good way to freeze himself to death, and he'd have none of that.

Leaping off the roof Jason landed in the dark depths of the ally that Dick had vanished into only moments earlier. Switching on his helmet's thermal scanner showed nothing but blue. Reading only the cold of the snow. Once again cursing as he switched it off, deciding to try and track his bird by following the foot prints. He lowered himself close to the snow, inspecting it carefully. Even though it was snowing the tracks should still be fresh enough to follow, at least that's what he hoped. Rolling his eyes the ex Robin should have guessed. Dick was smart, he knew someone was following him, he knew if he landed in the snow at the bottom of the ally he could have been tracked.

Chuckling to him self quietly he watched the Red Hood from his perch on the fire escape. He watched him quietly as Jason decided his next move. Standing up from his crouch he brought up his hand out of habit and coughed into it. He'd spent too long in the cold wet snow waiting for Nightwing to show. Dick waited for the younger man to do something before realizing that Jason had gone into a coughing fit. He then climbed down from the fire escape and walked calmly over to him.

"C'mon Jaybird, lets get you outta this weather" the older man said quietly placing his hand on the ex Robin's shoulder.

Jason turned on his heel sharply forcing Dick's hand off of him. A smirk growing under his helmet. Bird boy fell for his trap. Hook, line and sinker. Jason muttered something under his breath forcing the older man to lean in closer.

"What was that, Jay?" Dick asked, concern filled his voice as he gave Jason a once over, seeing if his baby brother was alright.

Jason's smirk grew wider under his helmet as Dick leaned in closer. He dislodged one of his tranquilizer darts from inside his sleeve and jabbed it into Dick's neck.

"I said; 'Nah, I don't think so.' So, why don't I take _you_ home instead?" Jason laughed to himself as he watched Nightwing stare at him dazed and confused, groaning as he realized that Jason wasn't sick and had played him for a fool. His limbs grew heavier as he fought to stand. Eyes grew heavy as his consciousness faded out. He slumped over onto Jason with a low grunt.

"I.. Can't believe.. Jerk.." Dick said quietly as the tranquilizer took effect and knocked him out fully. Jason chuckled to himself as he hoisted Dick over his shoulder.

"I'm the "jerk" he says. Yeah, I'm the jerk, says the one who was late on patrol getting me sick.." mused Jason as he made his way through the thick blanket of snow towards one of his safe-houses in Bludhaven.

-0-

The doors were all locked, windows shut and curtains drawn. When Dick finally woke up from his drug induced sleep he found himself in a tiny and very messy apartment. As he sat up on the couch he was laying on, he scratched at his neck where Jason had stabbed him with the dart earlier. He sighed heavily, getting to his feet.

Most of the mess was dirty clothes strewn all over the place. Dick sighed and began to wander around. Gun parts and cleaning instruments took up both kitchen and coffee tables, Dirty dishes littered the kitchen, he was surprised that for as sloppy as Jason was, his apartment wasn't as bad as it could have been. A small smile formed on his face as he remembered the days when he would visit Bruce and Jason. His room was always a disaster area, and every time Alfred would attempt to clean the mess, Jason would go on a tirade and make even more of a mess.

Dick was pleased that this was one habit that hadn't changed since he came back from the dead.

As he continued to wander around, he noticed that the second Robin was nowhere in sight. Looking around he noticed that the mess of clothes made a not so neat trail of sorts, that lead from the living room to a door that was slightly ajar. From behind the unclosed door, Dick could hear the water running and his brothers coughing. It's like they say; "Curiosity killed the cat", in this case, it would have to be "Curiosity maimed the bird". As Dick pushed open the door Jason had pulled a gun on him. Thinking that there was an intruder he fired a warning shot. The bullet whizzed passed Dick's right shoulder and lodged itself into the wall of the living room.

"Christ Jay, you could have killed me!" Dick nearly cried out as he took a tentative step closer to Jason.

Jason looked about ready to kill someone. As Dick spoke he realized it wasn't an intruder but his captive bird. A small smirk spread on Jason's face as he lowered the gun, switching the safety on he dropped it on the floor.

"Thought you were someone else, Dickiebird. Y'know, you really gotta watch out in this dump. Coulda blown your-" before he could finish his sentence Jason was sent into another coughing fit.

Concerned for Jason, Dick walked over to him and gently pushed the younger under the lukewarm water. He pushed down on his shoulders gently, silently telling him to sit under the water rather than stand. Jason hesitated to comply, but eventually sat down. He drew his knees up to his chest, lost in a small thought. He thought of how he could coax his precious Bluebird into doing what he wanted. He pressed his knees to his chest tighter. Finally deciding that he could pretend he was sicker than he really was would be his ticket.

"Dick.." Jason whispered, just barely audible. Just loud enough to make Dick lean in closer. His smirk grew on his hidden face as Dick leaned in under the spray of the warm water.

"What is it Jay? Need me to get something?" his voice was soft and caring as he studied Jason. He was about to pull back when Jason's arm reached out and touched Dick's already soaked hair. His fingers threading through his dark damp locks before gripping his older brother's hair tightly and pulling him into a rough and sloppy kiss.

Dick didn't know what to do. His brain told him to move, to get out of the situation. That Jason was his brother, that he was _sick. _His body however, said the opposite. That this was what he wanted, that it didn't matter if Jason was his brother or that he was sick. His eyes grew wider as Jason's tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip, silently asking for Dick to open his moth. Dick was even more shocked that his once clenched jaw went slack and opened his mouth granting the ex Robin entrance.

Jason smirked into the kiss, shoving his tongue into Dick's mouth. Really, who could resist the charm of the rouge bat? Not one person, okay, maybe the little Demon and the Pretender could, but still, who wouldn't want a piece of the great Red Hood? Dick began to struggle in Jason's grip. He kept his grip firm on Dick's hair, not letting go until Dick placed both hands on Jason's shoulders and pushed hard. Jason latched onto Dick's bottom lip as he was pushed away, earning a soft moan from the older man. Grinning a wild grin he let go of both Dick's lip and hair, letting him fall ass first to the floor of the bathroom.

Dick sat there and tried to catch his breath. His wet hair clung to his head, a few stray water drops ran down the back of his neck and under the collar of his Kevlar suit forcing him to shiver as the water turned cold. He wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. His lip bleeding slightly from Jason's bite. As he lowered his hand it dawned on him; Jason had kissed him. He was sick, but he had kissed him. What shocked the young vigilante more so, was that he didn't object to it.

"Jay... Why... ?" Dick asked quietly, still out of breath. He looked up at the still grinning redhead. Jason said nothing as he stood up. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down on the still costumed hero, grin spreading to reach both ears as his eyes fell on a certain area.

"Jason," he began as he shifted a little under Jason's gaze. "You're sick! And you kissed me!" he blabbered on as he realized the growing pressure in his nether region. He gasped as a wet hand reached out and grabbed the front of his costume tugging him closer to the side of the tub. The hand didn't let go as the other hand snaked around Dick's waist. Jason pulled him to stand up. Finally Jason let go and began to look over Dick again, sizing him up.

Little fires were blossoming all over his body as Jason's eyes roamed. Dick couldn't stand Jason's eye fucking and began to back up out of the bathroom. He needed to get away from the guy. Too much too soon. As he turned his head to look at the door, Jason's arm flew past his head and blocked him from leaving the bathroom. Jason had Dick pinned in the small alcove between the sink and toilet, making sure he didn't escape. He kicked the door shut with his foot, reached over and locked the door, then went back to studying the acrobat in front of him.

"Jay.." Dick looked at Jason through his domino, trying to figure out what exactly Jason was playing at.

"Do you remember that night, back at the manor, the last time you and I were there?" He asked. "Remember how we were talking? How you said you "loved" me? How I said that you were mine? That I would eventually come for you? To take you as my own?" He went on, his sly smile slowly turning into a smirk as the explanation became realization to his prey.

"Jay.. You don't mean.." he began, "oh, OH. God Jay, dammit. When I said I loved you, I meant as a brother!" he said in an exasperated tone slapping his gloved palm to his face. "Jesus Christ Jason.."

Jason shook his head and sighed, "That's not what 'Little Dick' is saying, is it?" he asked coyly as he pushed his water slicked knee up into Dick's crotch. Dick's breath hitched, he fought back a groan as the slight pain caused electricity to ripple throughout his body.

"Lets face it, pretty bird, face the truth." Jason said gruffly as he yanked Dick forward by the collar of his costume. His face just close enough that his breath ghosted across Dick's ear as he whispered into it. "The truth, birdy, is on that day I claimed you as mine. Sure, I let you have your fun with Kory, and Babs, even the Pretender got a piece of you." Dick's eyes shot open and gasped at the mention of Tim. Jason chuckled into Dick's ear sending a shiver down his spine, straight to his groin. "What, you didn't think I'd not know of your conquests? Please Dick, I'm not a fool. And now that I've let you have your fun, I'm going to take what's rightfully..." his voice became huskier, more gravely as his lust began to over take him "_mine."_

That last word, 'mine', Dick had never heard Jason say anything like it before. He knew there was no escape, especially when the man standing before him pretended to fall ill just so he could drug him, and bring him back to his place. Dick didn't think Jason would go so far as to kidnap him, he could have called. Anything to help his little brother out, he'd do it, no questions asked. But this, this had gone too far.

Jason took a step back, his fist still gripping the costume. He pulled Dick out of the alcove and shoved him into the tub, trapping him once again, pressing himself and Dick against the wall. Dick cursed himself for letting this happen. Jason leaned in close to Dick's ear and licked the shell before whispering into it again.

"Pretty bird, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked in a low growl. He shoved his knee into Dick's groin again, this time grinding it slowly. In that instant, all logic and thought were cast aside. Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to push Jason off of him. All he could do was shake his head 'no' in response, even though he knew full well what Jason was going to do with him. He just wanted ti hear him say it. To confirm this was real.

In a low voice Jason began to speak at the wall, lips brushing against the hero's ear, "I'm going to fuck you Dickiebird, going to fuck you so good." as he finished speaking he latched onto his earlobe and sucked hard earning him a desperate sounding mewl from the older man. The Redhead let go of the front of Dick's costume the moment he was sure he wasn't going to try and run anymore.

Jason's left hand began to wander across the plains of Dick's chest and stomach. The wet Kevlar suit slick beneath the spray of the water left no traction, no place for Jason to latch onto with his nails. Releasing the older man's earlobe, Jason too a step back from his prey. He crossed his arms as he watched Dick's chest heave. As if a light-bulb had been turned on, Jason closed the gap between them, placing his knee where it was before, his hands on Dick's waist, a smirk growing on his face.

"Jay.. What are you-!" Dick began, and just as quickly as he started to speak, he was silenced. Knee grinding harder against Dick's groin.

Dick threw his head back against the tiled wall. His mouth hanging open slightly as Jason decided that the tights needed to be taken off. His hands worked slowly, fingers touching the newly exposed and hypersensitive flesh as he pulled them down. Dick could only groan as the knee in his crotch moved at an agonizingly slow pace. Jason continued to peel off Dick's tights, lower and lower, until his ass was exposed. Jason made sure to keep the older man's member trapped in it's Kevlar prison.

Jason's hands found their way to Dick's ass. He wasted no time in spreading his cheeks apart, an action that made the vigilante gasp when a finger ran up and down the crack. The touch ghosting over his puckered and virgin entrance. Dick bucked his hips as the finger pressed into the hole, his hands flew up and gripped Jason's shoulders tightly.

"What's this? Pretty bird, have you never been fucked here?" he asked teasingly, while wiggling his finger around. Dick moaned loudly arching his back off the wall in response to Jason's question. Jason grinned a little and pushed his finger the rest of the way. The dark haired man's fingers dug into Jason's skin, and if it weren't for his gloves, he'd probably have broken the skin.

Dick was breathing heavily, never in his life had he ever experienced such pain that brought pleasure. He brought his head forward and dropped it against Jason's shoulder. Jason brought his free hand around the front and began to manhandle the hero's cock through his Kevlar tights.

"Sing for me pretty bird, tell me you like it." he commanded as he let go of Dick. His brow knitting together in frustration. He was not about to let that smug little redhead know he was winning. That was, until Jason's probing finger lightly brushed against the acrobats prostate.

"Nngh Jason!" shouted the older man as his prostate was attacked and abused. Jason took the chance while Dick was shouting his name to high heaven, to shove a second finger into his entrance. Dick hissed at the intrusion, and ended up biting down on Jason's shoulder. That earned him a painful death grip on his clothed penis.

As Jason's fingers worked to stretch the acrobats opening, his free hand let go of Dick and slipped under the waistband of his tights. Hand diving straight to it's Kevlar confined prize. Dick squeezed his eyes shut at the touch.

"Nngh..." he groaned, biting his lip. If he hadn't he would have shouted. Jason merely laughed as his bird tried desperately to not sing for him. Jason's tongue skimmed a sticky trail over Dick's earlobe.

"You'll start to sing for me soon, won't you Dickiebird? We both know better than anyone how... _vulnerable_ you are to your own pleasure. Right?" he growled lowly just beside Dick's ear.

Weakened by pleasure, Dick couldn't respond. He admitted to himself that Jason knew better than anyone, knew that what Dick said by "love" he didn't mean brotherly love. He couldn't deny it anymore. He moaned. The stimulation on his erogenous zone numbed his back with the pleasure running deep inside him. His cock was now fully erect, and painfully so. He was sure that Jason's hand was covered in precum by now. He hadn't planned for it to happen this way, but everything was beyond his control now, and he didn't care.

"Ah..ahh," he cried softly as Jason latched onto the side of his neck.

"That feel good birdie?" Jason asked softly looking at the contorting expressions on Dick's face. Dick only shook his head silently.

"Answer me, Dick." Jason took a firm hold of his member. The slight pain giving a new pleasure more intense and forced a deep sigh, soaked in passion, out of Dick. "This is what happens if you don't answer me."

Tightly gripping the base of his cock, Jason wiggled his fingers inside of him. The acrobat thought he had his voice under control, but it spilled out of him. He was sure he would go crazy if this kept going on for much longer.

"It's... Nnngh.. good" he gasped. To be honest, he found it hard to believe just how much he was reacting. He was frighteningly susceptible to Jason's touches, even after all the denial for the last five years.

"Better than the Pretender? Or Babs? What about Kory, hmmm?" Jason prodded.

Dick was unsure how to answer. He took to just staring at Jason with hazed eyes. Jason took his silence the wrong way. Furious, he tore his fingers out of him. Then he pushed Dick away from him up against the wall. His eyes beat down on the older man, flashing. The cold, piercing stare sobered Dick from his ecstasy.

"Jason-" he began, trying to close the distance between them both. Desperate for Jason's touch.

"When you were with them, did you love them?" Jason growled.

"What?" That's when Dick finally realized what Jason was talking about. Jason had the wrong idea. He thought that Dick loved them. He was half right. After Dick had been in bed with them, any and all "love" he felt was that of siblings, or best friends. Dick smiled, catching Jason off guard as he closed the distance between them. To hell with his denying his love for the bird before him. Dick decided it was high time Jason knew just who loved him.

"Jason," he said quietly as he placed his arms around Jason's neck. "You're wrong. You know that right?" The look on Jason's face softened slightly. "You're a smart man, I'd have hoped that you would have been able to figure it out by now." he said pressing his lips to the corners of Jason's mouth. Jason grabbed Dick's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Figured what out?" he demanded. Face going hard again.

Dick tangled his fingers throughout Jason's wet hair and pulled his head down to his. Dick bucked his hips forward meeting Jason's pelvis and groaning loudly at the contact.

"It's.. nngh.. Simple Jaybird... I only did that, nnnngh.. to make you.. jealous. Seem like it.. ahh.. worked." he choked out grinding against Jason's thigh in a desperate attempt to relieve himself. Jason was at a loss for words. Instead of speaking, Jason decided it would be best to show his relief through his actions.

"Dick." Jason murmured as he held his face with his free hand and kissed him. The rouge bat's tongue traced over his lips coaxingly and they parted naturally. Jason licked Dick's upper lip, he chewed his lower lip and he pressed their mouths tightly together. The kisses sent Dick's mind reeling and he trembled, no strength was left in his body. Jason trailed his lips from Dick's throat to his nape and sucked. His free hand once again slipped downwards, seeking the treasure under those unbelievably tight pants.

"...nngh," Dick moaned as Jason's hand grasped his tights and released the acrobats throbbing cock. Jason crouched as he pulled Dick's tights down to his ankles. Smirking to him self at the fact that Dick had gone commando under his costume, he kissed the head of Dick's cock sending sparks throughout his body. Standing back up, he made Dick turn and face the wall.

"Hands on the wall, spread your legs" Jason ordered. The acrobat did just that, and more. He gracefully bent over placing his hands on the wall, sticking his perfect ass out on proud display. His legs spread as far apart as his tights would allow. The younger once again pressed his finger against the opening of Dick's body. Dick bit his lip and stifled a moan. Using his free hand Jason pressed his fingers against the acrobats' spine and traced soothing patterns on his back as he slipped the second and third fingers into the already quivering and inviting entrance.

It wasn't long after all three fingers were inserted that Dick was thrusting against them. Jason took amusement in this and decided to torture his bird a little longer. He pulled his fingers out slowly, thrust them back in hard, and then tore them out. Dick whined at the loss of the fingers. Jason had expected his pretty bird to start begging to have them back. Instead, Dick brought a gloved hand to his mouth and began to suck on the two blue fingers. Jason watched as Dick removed the fingers from his mouth with a slight "pop". His eyes trained on that hand as it traveled underneath it's owners body, between his legs, and finally to the already abused hole.

Jason groaned loudly as he watched the first finger disappear, then the second. Jason leaned against the opposite wall of the shower and let the spray of water hit him while he watched Dick play with himself. He was amazed at the way Dick twisted himself so that his chest was pressed against the wall. Just so that he could have his other hand join the first. As the fourth and final finger entered Dick's body, Jason had already had enough of the little show his bird was putting on. Jason pushed off the wall, closing the distance between he and Dick. He watched just a little longer before his member throbbed painfully at the sight of those blue fingers disappearing into the orifice.

"... Jay.. I can't.." came the breathy plea from Dick as his fingers probed and searched for that spot that Jason had been abusing not long before. Jason acted quickly, whispering naughty things to his captive as he removed Dick's hands and replaced them on the wall. Not wasting anymore time Jason griped the acrobats hips tightly and lined his dick up to the vigilante's ass and thrust in hard and fast. He nearly came right then and there from the tight velvety heat.

"JASON!" Dick hissed as the thick shaft impaled him and forced him to loose his balance for a split second. The only thing keeping Dick from toppling over completely was Jason's grip on his hips.

"Nngh, fuck baby, after all that stretching you did I'd have thought you'd be looser than this." Jason mused as he massaged the base of Dick's spine. Dick's breath became more erratic as Jason was seated firmly inside. It took all of Jason's will power to not just simply fuck the shorter of the two into a puddle of quivering goo.

"Shit Dickiebird, you feel so fucking good." Jason cooed, leaning slightly over the half costumed hero. The slight movement caused Jason to shift inside. Dick moaned loud enough to echo off the walls of the bathroom. The sound slightly muffled from the running water.

"Jay," he mewled wantonly, "move."

That was all the incentive Jason needed before he pulled out so that just the head of his cock was left inside before ramming back inside harshly. Dick braced himself against the wall as Jason brutally pounded him from behind. Jason angled his hips aiming for that special spot.

"Jaaaaaay.." dick groaned his name as the head of Jason's cock nudged against his prostate. Jason angled his hips and kept thrusting, hitting that sensitive ball of nerves each time.

"You like that?" asked the red head as he began to slow his pace. He wasn't going to last very long if he kept up the quick pace.

"Jason, …." Dick finally found his voice again. "Please..." he breathed out, trying to calm himself down.

"Please what, babe? What do you want?" he asked as his left hand let go of his hip, moving it to lightly touch the black haired man's bobbing shaft. Dick started thrusting hard against the man's member, silently telling him to go harder.

"You need to use your words Dick." Jason said sternly moving his hips even slower. Dick's right hand reached up and ripped the domino from his face. Turning his head, his sapphire blue eyes watered as he fought to speak.

"Please Jay.. Fuck me harder" me moaned locking blue eyes with Jason's teal. Jason melted at the sight of those blue eyes. He pulled out all the way making Dick whimper at the loss only to thrust back in harder than ever. Dick placed his cheek against the heated tile wall as the assault from behind continued.

Jason cursed as the walls around his dick started to clench. His bird was singing for him now, he had never seen Dick with such a.. colourful vocabulary. His left hand finally gripped his birds bouncing cock. Pumping it in time with his thrusts. Dick started thrusting in Jason's palm, moaning loud enough the neighbors could hear. If there were any.

A familiar heat pooled in the pit of Dick's stomach nearing his release.

"Ah.. J-Jason.. Can't.. I can't.." he choked out between his and the redheads thrusting.

Jason pulled out of Dick, turning him so that he was facing the redhead. He used all of his strength and pushed Dick against the wall hooking his arms underneath the acrobats legs. He used the wall for a bit of leverage and hoisted him up before lowering him back onto his leaking shaft.

"Hook your legs around my waist, Dick." he muttered as he started thrusting into him again.

Dick did as he was told, securing his legs around Jason's waist tightly. His arms made their way around his neck. Hands clasping together as he pulled Jason's head closer to his, pulling him into a very short kiss. The heat pooling in his stomach reached the critical point as he clung to Jason for dear life. Jason latched onto his pulse point and sucked tipping the scale as he braced them against the wall thrusting erratically. With each thrust he hit that cluster of nerves. Without warning Dick clamped down on Jason's stiff member.

"Jason!" He cried out, spilling his seed across his and Jason's bellies and chests. Panting heavily he relaxed his muscles and placed his head on Jason's shoulder.

"Shit, Dick!" Jason growled thrusting faster, going over the edge as he came inside his precious little bird.

They stood there under the cold spray of water, just embracing each other. Jason finally pulled out of Dick and let him down. A smile formed on Dick's face, a smirk on Jason's.

"Dick.." Jason began, "You're mine, you know that?" he asked taking hold of his chin making him look at him. Dick just chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I do, Jason." he sighed contently.

Their moment of peace was interrupted by a string of violent coughs from the redhead. Dick rolled his eyes and turned the water to a hotter setting.

"And while I know that I'm yours, you're also an idiot. C'mon, lets get you warmed up and into bed." he scolded lightly as he gently pushed Jason further under the now hot water. Dick took a step back and removed his gloves and costume top, he bent down and grabbed his now discarded tights and shoes. Standing back up he tossed his costume into a corner of the bathroom before turning his attention back to Jason, who had been watching him the entire time.

"You're -cough- sexier that I thought, -cough- you know that Dickiebird?" Jason asked before coughing again this time into his hand. Dick sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, I've been told that many times. Now shut up and wash yourself." he said with a smile on his face as he helped Jason and himself get clean.

Once Jason stopped squirming around and trying to coax Dick into having sex again, he was finally clean, warm, and now wrapped in a towel. Jason was silently thanking the heavens as he was ushered into his bedroom by a still wet, and _very_ _naked _Richard Grayson. Jason rummaged through his drawers looking for something for both he and Dick to wear. Dick was perched on the bed when a pair of dark blue sweat pants came flying his way.

"Put those on," Jason growled, "Unless you _wanna_ be jumped again." Jason said as he pulled on his pajama pants and crawled into the bed. Dick shook his head and pulled on the sweats. He turned to look at Jason, who, was in the middle of eye fucking Dick for the second time that night.

"Jay," he began softly snapping Jason out of it "Need anything before we sleep?" he asked as he made his way to the door, draping the towel over his neck. Jason thought for a moment.

"Mangoes." he said, teal eyes staring at sapphire.

"Mangoes." Dick repeated. "That's all?" he asked almost regretting having said it as Jason spoke up.

"And you. In my bed." Jason quipped immediately.

Dick just shrugged at the comment and headed to the kitchen, smile on his face. Now he knew, knew that he didn't have to hide behind the others. Knew that he didn't need to keep denying his love for the redhead.

There was just one thought that crossed both their minds that night. It crossed Jason's as he lay in bed waiting for Dick to return. It crossed Dick's mind as he cut up the mango, cutting his finger in the process.

'What will Bruce have to say about this?'


End file.
